


Welcoming the New Year

by Luxi_Storyteller



Series: Opening Doors to New Adventures [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot of the Trikru-Griffin clan on New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The girls came home to celebrate the New Year with the rest of the family. It had been five years since they had all been home for the holiday, but with Raven heading up to Seattle, Octavia receiving a momentary relief from grad school and wedding planning, and Tris home for break from university. They all found themselves home within the Griffin-Trikru house. The last few days in the home, before they moved into a bigger house to accommodate their overly large family.

The ball dropped as a very tired Levi snuggled into Tris’ lap. The two faces surrounded by a ball of matching curls with sleep hooded eyes. Raven lay with her head on Levi’s lap, while Octavia lay opposite running her toe over Tris’ face to annoy the other middle child. Across Octavia’s chest was the first child they brought home following their older girl’s graduation. The smaller than average ten year old. The little brunette, whose pin straight hair, and baby teethed smile had warmed their heart. Cami had come to them through Dante Wallace. An unexpected phone call about a girl who needed a place, with parents that understood that some kids just needed stability. A little girl found in horrid conditions of terror that screamed whenever someone came near enough to try and hug her. He had severed the parents rights and followed the girl carefully.

Bae supported Octavia’s head. The seventeen year old teen that had come to them less than a year ago. This one a Lexa rescue, after they instituted their own therapy chair, since their wife took up writing full time, to say home with their little ones. Bae had come to them looking for resources on where to go after being kicked out from her home for coming out. All to real for Lexa, they hadn’t thought twice about bringing the girl home, to which Tris had eagerly handed over her room to accommodate the girl’s need. That was the special part of Tris, her willingness to share everything.

Clarke watched her children snuggled across one couch in the living room that had room enough for all to sit in their own chair. The two-year in her arms wiggled, their face pressed to her neck, as a small dribble of drool connected the child to her adoptive mother. Her raven dark hair and toffee skin, made her a little Raven look alike, which made giving her up after one hour of fostering her impossible.

The tiny little girl brought home after saddened phone call from Ryder, claiming the six month old had been found abandoned outside the police station in a duffle bag alongside his patrol car. Arizona’s Safe Haven law allowed for a parent to abandon their child outside of any police station, firehouse, or hospital. Lexa and Clarke were not sure it would be the best time to bring home another child. Tris had just graduated, and Levi was just beginning to adjust to the other new children, but this was Clarke and Lexa. They didn’t turn people away. Especially little ones that needed a safe place.

The infant took up residence in what was formerly Levi’s nursery, while Raven and Octavia argued over who would be giving up their room to Levi. In the end, both girls ended up coming home to go through their high school shrines and creating a mini-sister shared apartment in the guest house above the garage. The girls were still stubborn about making sure they always had a place under their parent’s roof.

Clarke pressed a kiss to the crown of little Selina’s head, and Patrick wiggled along side of her fast asleep. The three-year old twin, whose brother Logan had followed Lexi to the potty just a few minutes before, was the spitting image of his father.

The boys had come to them via Bellamy, after he came home tail between his legs. Tears following as he explained that he had gotten a one night stand pregnant and was in no place to raise one child, let alone two, and their mother had put them up for adoption.

As they sat at the table that held the weight of the family’s biggest decisions, Lexa looked over Clarke, with a weak smile and questioned, “That will make four, Klark. Four… in diapers?” The question wasn’t if Clarke and Lexa would take the children. The question was if Clarke was willing to change four sets of diapers.

Clarke reached over and pulled the freckle faced, floppy hair boy into her tighter. He fit snuggly against his mother.

The countdown was at five, when Lexa walked swiftly into the room. They were pushing Logan, a little darker and hair a little coarser than his brother, with their body, and both arms filled with the three month old twins in their arms.

Two more Trikru-Griffin’s that were supposed to be one. Both with lighter hair and green eyes, looking just like their parents, thanks to another generous donation. This pregnancy had been easier, minus the fact that what was supposed to be one more baby splitting into two. Well that and as easy as it could be with one over protective Nontu and a sex-crazed pregnant mom, already chasing around three toddlers and one mouthy stoic little commander.

But they survived a full term delivery that followed the plan, and ended in ecstatic tired smiles, a sore handed Lexa, and a sweat drenched Clarke. They welcomed into the world Kaiden and Abi.

The twins were both wide awake, punching the air as they fought to be the stronger. Lexa looked down and sighed. Raising their eyes to Clarke, she could see the exhaustion etched into their eyes. But their eyes were open and taking in the sight of all of their children. All ten children curled up with each other and the blonde. The older girls were counting. The little ones stirring, but it didn’t stop them.

They managed to move from the other side of the room, just as the older girls shouted, “Happy New Year!”

The mostly sleepy celebration that worked, as the little ones barely moved, while the older girls hugged each other as best as they could being covered in barely awake smaller kids. It worked though, because they were all together. All together to bring in the next chapter of their lives.

Leaning down, Lexa caught Clarke’s lips in a soft new year kiss. There was only the heat of tiny bodies between them, but it was perfect. It was the perfect New Years’ kiss surrounded by their older children groaning at disgusting old people’s display of affection.

Lexa pulled back, and Clarke took Abi from them after shifting Selena some. They looked down and asked, “Prisa, what’s your New Year’s resolution?”

Clarke smiled up at them, and said, “Getting my partner to install a lock on the bedroom door in the new house.”

Lexa blushed and looked back at Octavia, who was trying to sit up, yelling, “NOW! Now you want a lock? I still need years of therapy to try to wash away the memories of all I have seen and heard, and now you want a lock!”

Lexa leaned down and pressed another kiss to Clarke. They shifted down, sitting on the floor between Clarke’s legs. She wished she could reach forward and play with their hair that was speckled with incoming gray.

“What about you, Commander?” Lexa’s head leaned back and stared at her upside down. Their green eyes warm and inviting. A promise of life, as they said, “To get through one year without accumulating any more children.”

“Hey!” Raven said, as she tossed a pillow at them. A pillow they easily deflected, before looking back up at Clarke.

“Please, Prisa. There are ten, and soo many diapers.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but nodded. Yeah, ten was a bit much. But they had the love to give. And they both knew they would never close their doors.

Leaning her head back, she thought for a second. The number troubling her. She tried counting the names, but then she knew. "Lex. Just so you know, you for got Octavia. We have eleven children."

Clarked watched as Octavia's head shot up, and said, "I'm the first! How can you forget the first?"

Tris answered though, tired of being prodded with O's toes, "First was just the test run. Everyone knows the third tries the charm!"

Raven held up a finger though, "technically, Levi was third."

Yeah, one year with no additional kids may be good for them all. 


	2. Authors Note

Hello,

Sorry everyone. I swear, I was trying to update my fics today but someone was claiming to be me on tumblr. It turned into a huge mess, and somehow I got talked into doing a periscope tomorrow to prove myself. However, here is the deal. I am luxstoryteller on tumblr, it is also my gmail. You can find me on twitter at @bluespicer. I am not really sure how to do the whole periscope thing but I will be doing it tomorrow at 11am my time. If you’re interested you can watch me make a fool of myself as I show you how Lowiiie and I write a chapter together. I will answer as many questions as possible. I am not sure how long I will be doing it but.... yeah, this is apparently happening. Also, Lexfingtrikru on tumblr is not me. 

Best wishes,

Luxi


End file.
